Something New
by Demon-Killer-Dan
Summary: After a game of chess, Erik is drunk and has one thing on his mind. Charles.  CharlesxErik, X-men: First Class  role-playing non-con


**A/N: So this is my first story… please be gentle!**

**So this is a Charles Xavier/Erik Lensherr fanfic. If you don't like guy on guy intercourse, you shouldn't read it. :)**

**So this is Erik and Charles from the movie, X-men: First Class. They are young... not old.  
><strong>

Charles and Erik sat across from each other staring at the chess board before them.

"Ever think of just playing checkers? It's a lot simpler" Erik said to break the silence of the room, he opened a new bottle of liquor and poured a glass.

"It never lasts as long as chess, my friend." Charles replied. "And I'd prefer to spend more time with you at the end of the day." Charles offered with a friendly smile.

Erik smirked and took a large gulp of liquor. "I could arrange a whole night to spend time together." Erik said coolly and winked.

Charles blushed; did Erik just make a pass at him? He thought he saw him wink, but the room_ was_ dimly lit… and he had, had a little more wine than he should have. Charles brushed it away and analyzed his moves. "Check" Charles smirked as he slid his Queen-side Rook into position.

Erik cursed under his breath and poured another glass of liquor. Erik moved his knight into the path of Charles' rook but exposed his king to Charles' last bishop. "Checkmate".

"Damn". Erik interjected, taking a sip from the bottle of liquor.

"Much more fun than checkers." Charles added, smiling. Charles yawned and said he was off to bed.

Charles entered his room quietly and kicked off his shoes by the door. He turned, locked the door and began to undress. Charles pulled off his gray sweater and neatly folded it, laying it on the table at the foot of his bed. Charles began to unbutton his white collared shirt when he heard the latch of the door slide. Charles turned as Erik opened the door, the fresh bottle of liquor in his hand, completely empty.

"Erik? What are you doing?" Charles demanded sternly.

"You" Erik told Charles as he stalked toward him, dropping the empty bottle on the carpet.

"Erik, stop!" Charles protested as Erik pinned him roughly to the wall in his own bedroom. Charles squirmed under Erik's sturdy grasp as Erik firmly pressed their lips together.

Charles kept his lips tight, and unyielding.

"Stop fighting me!" Erik demanded his words slightly slurred from the alcohol.

"Stop doing thi-". Charles began to say before he was cut off by Erik's tongue entering his mouth. Erik tasted and smelled of alcohol, his pupils dilated with lust.

Charles fought Erik with all of his strength; Erik stopped Charles' body from squirming by grasping his metal belt buckle.

"Erik, please!" Charles panted, turning his head sharply to keep Erik from attacking his lips. Erik nipped at Charles' neck and grazed his lips along his jaw line.

Charles managed to free his wrists from Erik's grasp and pushed him aside and sprinted for the door of his room. Erik lunged and grabbed Charles' ankle, the English man fell and grabbed for the glass bottle that rested on the carpet next to him. He abruptly brought the bottle to Erik's head but his metal wrist watch kept him from completing the action.

Erik grabbed the bottle and threw it behind him, where it shattered against the wall. Erik crawled up Charles' body and kissed his exposed chest. He quickly pinned Charles' other wrist to the floor and smiled looking at the squirming man beneath him.

"Let me go!" Charles ordered angrily.

"Not yet Charles, you're like a fish on a hook, I want to get a few good looks at you before I let you go." Erik smiled and brought his free hand down to Charles' groin.

"No!" Charles yelled in protest, Erik had already managed remove the belt and unbutton his pants. Erik chuckled darkly and rolled off of Charles, lifting him into the air by his watch. Erik tossed Charles onto the bed and smiled. Charles glanced up and stared in horror as he realized the headboard was made of metal rods, bent into elegant shapes.

Charles quickly tried to roll away but was restrained by his watch, the metal bars swiftly wrapped around his wrists.

"I am really starting to hate this watch". Charles admitted sourly.

"Aww, don't be mad," Erik said mockingly, "this is gonna be fun". Charles felt the "fun" would be had by Erik. The German removed his belt, and pants, and pulled off his shirt and started toward Charles, who was frantically trying to free himself from his bonds.

Erik slowly crawled over Charles, dropping his hips at Charles' thigh, giving Charles the "pleasure" of feeling his erection on his leg.

"This is rape!" Charles protested.

"_This_ is what I've wanted for a while, Charles." Erik smirked, unbuttoning Charles' shirt. "Now just relax, because I will take you whether you want it or not."

Charles was frantic, kicking and squirming, his legs still unbound. Erik smiled and kissed Charles violently, smashing his tongue into the other man's mouth. Charles turned his head to escape from the kiss, only to feel a metal coil wrap around his neck. The coil began to choke him, but also turned his head, to face Erik, who planted a harsh kiss on Charles' lips.

"No more escapes Charles." Erik told him darkly. Erik kissed him again and moved down, pulling back his shirt, kissing his chest.

"Erik, please! Don't do this!" Charles pleaded breathlessly.

Erik frowned sarcastically and stripped himself of his underwear and stuffed them into Charles' mouth.

Erik smiled, staring at his bound angel; he removed Charles' pants and underwear in one yank and positioned himself between Charles' legs.

Erik spat in his hand and lubricated his erect member, and quickly thrust into Charles, his screams muffled by the bundle of fabric in his mouth. Erik moaned in pleasure, and continued to thrust in and out.

Charles screamed into the wad of fabric, tears trickling down his face, nails digging into his palms. Erik smiled and changed his angles, ramming his cock into Charles' prostate. Charles moaned in absolute pleasure now, his member beginning to stiffen. Erik pounded harder and faster, hitting the telepath's prostate with every single thrust. More tears poured down Charles' cheeks, tears of pain replaced with pleasure. Charles screamed as the pleasure increased his member now fully erect.

Erik grunted, louder, with each thrust, both men close to their climax. Erik took a sharp breath and moaned, throwing his head back, his nails digging into Charles' thighs and ass. Erik came deep inside Charles, moaning he continued to thrust to empty his seed into Charles. Erik hit his prostate once more, causing Charles to come. Charles arched his back and moaned into the fabric muffling his voice. Charles relaxed, Erik still pumping in his ass.

Erik stopped and collapsed on top of Charles and pulled the coils back, freeing Charles' arms. Erik pulled his member out of Charles, and planted another kiss, forcing his tongue down Charles' throat (after removing the wad of fabric from his mouth, of course). Erik sat up and crawled off of Charles and wiped his mouth of saliva. Erik pulled on his clothes and snatched his underwear from off the bed.

"Thanks Charles, I had fun, we'll be doing this again sometime." Erik smiled wickedly and walked out the door.

Charles lay on his bed, disgusted… violated, tears beginning to form in his eyes. He shivered and stared at the ceiling, his vision unwavering… Charles wiped the tears from his eyes when he heard his bedroom door open and then close. He heard clothing being taken off and drop on the floor. Someone crawled into the bed next to him and wrapped their arms around Charles.

"How was I?" Erik asked, lightly kissing Charles' cheek.

"You're a good actor." Charles admitted chuckling, turning to kiss Erik.

"You think?"

"Absolutely, though you were a little rough on the first thrust." Charles informed Erik.

"Sorry, I was in character." He smiled and kissed Charles again. "Sorry about the shattered bottle, I'll clean that up."

Charles laughed, "its fine… So… _we'll be doing this again_?" He asked smiling.

Erik chuckled, "Unless you're a fan of role-play, and _want_ to do it again."

Charles shrugged, "I just want to do _you_ again." He admitted climbing on top of Erik and straddling his waist, kissing him, before they started once more.


End file.
